


Every Hunter We Know

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Did they really think calling "every hunter we know" was a good idea?





	Every Hunter We Know

John Winchester's Rule Number Three was "Never use the same crapper twice."

You'd think, especially after the deal with the Arachne and the case Sam and Samuel had dropped the ball on, his sons would have remembered that.

But living in the bunker, having a home base that was secret, warded, unplottable, and apparently untraceable had obviously made them complacent.

Which was why, one Friday night after leaving the bar two towns over where they had become semi-regulars, they found themselves blocked in, a truck parked across the two lane blacktop in front of them, and a van that pulled up behind them before Dean could put the car in reverse.

Carlos and Darrell got out of the truck, while Raj, Earl, and two other guys the Winchesters didn't recognize climbed out of the van.

All of six ofthem had guns trained on the brothers in the car.

Dean and Sam looked at one another and sighed, before raising their hands.

Carlos opened Dean's door, and Raj opened Sam's.

"Fellas." Dean shrugged. "I thought we were friends."

"Yeah." Carlos agreed. "That's why we're talking first instead of just shooting you like Walt and Roy. Come on, get out."

The Winchesters climbed out of the car, moving slowly and keeping their hands raised as much as they could.

Raj tilted his head toward the hood, so both brother walked around to the front of the car, where they were again surrounded by six hunters with guns.

"What's all this about?" Sam asked.

"Seriously?" Darrell asked. "Dude, you called and told us Satan is out again."

" _Again_." One of the strangers said. "As in, you let him out, you put him back, and then you let him out _again_? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"We didn't ... " Dean began.

"Cut the shit, man." Darrell said.

"Lucifer is on Earth." Earl told them. "The first time that happened, we had plagues and disasters and all kinds of chaos. Hunters and civilians died. Y'all put him back and he stopped. So why would you let him out again?"

"We didn't." Sam said.

Raj rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Do you really expect us to believe that? There is no one, I mean _no one_ , who would have the skills and the knowledge to pull Lucifer out of the pit except Sam Winchester, or _maybe_ Bobby and Rufus in their prime. And seeing as how they're dead, that leaves Sam."

"It wasn't a hunter." Sam replied.

"What?" Darrell and Carlos asked.

"Who did, then?" Raj asked.

"It was a witch, a demon, and an angel working together." Sam said. "They thought he could stop The Darkness for them. And he helped, but then they couldn't put him back when it was over."

"Shit." Earl said.

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

"If you guys find him, can you put him back?" one of the strangers asked.

"We're damn sure gonna try." Sam nodded.

"Sam's working on that." Dean added. "It won't be easy, but we have a spell that we think will work. We don't want him loose either. Especially not us. He always tries to come after Sam and I'm not letting him have my brother."

The other hunters looked around at each other and nodded.

Carlos flicked the safety on his gun and holstered it. The other hunters followed suit.

"Do what you have to and put him back." Carlos told them. "We'll pass on any information we think might help. But don't expect any of us for hands on help. None of us are crazy enough to want to get face to face with the devil himself."

"Fair enough." Sam nodded.

"And try not to let him kill any more rock stars." Raj called over his shoulder and he walked back to the van.


End file.
